ponytownfandomcom-20200222-history
Draíocht
Draíocht Draíocht are a fandmade race originally created by TittleToxic exclusively for Pony Town. They are described as spirits who control different aspects of life. Draíocht are ponies with large wings, dragon-like mouths, deer antlers, and deer hooves. their coats are extremely dark and their manes are '''only' black''. they can wear anything, but it must be mainly dark with a light trimming. Draíocht eye whites are a pastel version of their coats, and the pupils/iris are white. they can have any markings and any mane styles. They "control" different aspects of life, as in, literally anything. Some examples are; light, dark, joy, death, cold, warmth, song, gaming, pizza rolls, homosexuality, etc... ''If your Draíocht controls a physical item, such as gaming, food, or cats. They are more-so the keepers of those things, so they can make what they "control" appear from thin air. So if you're the Draíocht of Pizza Rolls, you can't make pizza rolls do your bidding, but you can have all pizza roles you want. however, if your controls something like death, wind, fire, homosexuality or other things that are not physical objects, they can control that. without a Draíocht for everything, those things would never exist. Behavior Draíocht often speak as if they are more than one entity, so instead of saying "me, my, I" they often say "we, ours, us". They fly instead of walk, and when resting, they lay, you should never catch a Draíocht standing still. The only time they will fly at high speeds are if they are startled and feel threatened, or if they're in a rush. They usually move slowly and organically. Draíocht often group up around bodies of water and in Forest. History/Lore The Draíocht were created by two gods to help protect their universes. They gave them a home in the Void that separated the two universe, the Draíocht refer to it as "''The forest between worlds" and often visited the worlds for fun. Unfortunately, the ponies of one universe believed their god sent the Draíocht to destroy their world, and killed many, causing animals, plants, and other various things to vanish forever from both worlds. When one of the Gods tried to protect the Draíocht, his people killed him off, causing his world, and the Void to crumble away. to save the Draíocht, the other god let them come to his world to stay. The world they fled to was the same world Pony Town takes place in. Trivia * The first ever Draíocht is the Draíocht of Dreams. ''She is a perfect example of a decent Draíocht (do not copy her) * Draíocht is Irish for Magic, so their names literally mean they are the magic that lies within the thing they "control"'.''' * Draíocht have no gender, but they can have pronoun if they so choose * Draíocht is pronounced "Dree-oct". * Draíocht is both singular and plural (please do not change Draíocht to Draíochts if you edit) * Toxic is currently not looking for species admins (only close friends are allowed to be admins) Draíocht of Dreams.png Category:Species